


The three worthless hero's

by wrecker159753



Category: Ben 10 Series, Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Cross Over, F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-16
Updated: 2020-10-15
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:33:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27035737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wrecker159753/pseuds/wrecker159753
Summary: in a world where being born without a super power or quirk is the same as being worthless what would happen if 3 kids found a way to get a powers another way one give one learn and one found but they all share one thing they are the quirkless hero's therefore they are the worthless hero's





	The three worthless hero's

In a world where almost, everyone has some form of superpower. Not everyone is born equal. Some are granted amazing abilities and incredible power. Though to others these powers are a curse and burden and then there are those few who are born without any powers at all. They have it the worst of all they are seen as powerless inferiors to the point of being worthless. This is the story of three of these so called worthless individuals. As they fight to fulfill their dreams of being hero’s. Now this is no easy feat many trials threat’s and powerful enemies stand in their way. They will have to move heaven and earth and even raise a little hell along the way! As these three go from zero to hero in this the story of the three worthless hero’s!

Our first heroes story begins with a tragedy. Eight year old Anselm Elric stared down into his parent’s grave. They had been killed a few days before in a villain attack.

His great great great grandfather Edward Elric placed his cold automail hand on the boy’s shoulder. Edward was a two hundred and thirty five year old alchemist. Who had been sent to this world towards the end of world war two. He had spent centuries researching alchemy in an attempt to find a way home. He had instead found a way to extend his own life a decision he would later learn to regret. As he had had to bury and outlive his entire family tell only. He and Anselm where left. Well that he knew of. He had never learned the fate of his brother Alphonse and he doubted he ever would. As he didn’t believe he’d find a way back to his old world with what little time he had left. 

After the funeral Edward took Anselm to his new home. Ever sense WW2 Edward hadn’t stayed in one place for too long. With his alchemy he was easily able to make money and live comfortably owning several homes all over the world. His newest home was a custom built mansion in a secluded forest in Japan. He had later upgraded it with his alchemy to basically be an impregnable fortress.

It had been three months since the funeral. Anselm had started attending a prestigious private academy and had been doing well. Well that was tell this day in particular. His Anselm had come home early with a black eye and covered in cuts and burns. Though what horrified him most was the purple pinkish shards of crystal lodged in his arm.

“Anselm what happen no better question who did this to you!?!” Edward growled it had been decades since he had been in a fight. Though his alchemy had never been stronger. Even if his body was weaker but that wouldn’t be enough to stop him. However, what his grandson said next was. “It was my class mates. we we had quirk training in gym today and and they all picked on me with their quirks and it hurts it hurts a lot!” He said starting to cry.

Edward could hardly believe it. This had been done by children. That mere children could do this and be so cruel or this dangerous. Then again almost everyone now adays had some form of superpowers. He had even gotten used to using his alchemy freely again. It had gotten to the point that Anselm was now the outlier. Though that was something he could fix. He couldn’t give his great great great grandson a quirk, but he could teach him alchemy. He had always wanted an apprentice. However, his children had never shown any interest in it and he had never found anyone he could trust. Not to miss use the power of alchemy. Until now that is maybe it was finally time to pass on his knowledge.

Edward placed both his hands on his cane before clacking the tip on the floor. A metallic chime sounded as sparks traveled across the floor. Before surrounding Anselm and in a few seconds. The crystals where turned to dust. His wounds healed and his clothes mended. He smiled at his grandsons shocked expression before asking. “I take it you like my power?”

“Yeah grandpa you have an awesome quirk!” Anselm said with a bright smile.

“I’m glad you like it because my power is not a quirk. It’s called alchemy and it’s an ancient form of science from my homeland. It predates the rise of quirks and is an art form that has all but been forgotten I’m afraid. It has gotten to the point I fear that I may be the very last alchemist. I have been looking for someone to pass my knowledge onto, but I haven’t found anyone yet. Well that is tell now if you like I could teach you alchemy and give you this power.” Edward offered he’s grandson and hopefully his future apprentice.

“Yes, I’ll do it grandpa teach me this alchemy thingy.” Anselm said happily.

Edward chuckled at his grandson’s enthusiasm “Ok I’ll teach you but there are a few rules you must promise me to follow no matter what. One since any one can use alchemy, we have to keep it a secret. Because if a villain found out about it, they might hurt you to force you to teach it to them. Rule two you must do exactly what I tell you to do. Alchemy can be dangers if you aren’t careful and I don’t want you needlessly getting hurt. lastly alchemy is riddled with taboos and forbidden powers. Born from people misusing alchemy never under any circumstance should you ever attempt them. Because alchemy is founded on the rule of equivalent exchange. They’re for the good or evil you use it for will be repaid upon you.” 

Edward watched as his grandson seam to reconsider his offer. Before he looked up at him with a fire in his eyes and said. “Ok I promise.”

With that the story of the alchemist hero Full metal Anselm Elric has begun.

Our second hero’s story starts in two locations. The first was high above the outer atmosphere where an intense battle between two spaceships was taking place and the second. Was in a R.V. in a U.S. national park. Ben Tennyson was a quirkless ten year old boy. On a summer road trip with his former hero/plumber grandfather Max and his superpowered cousin Gwen. Ben sighed as his hand held game console died. He had forgotten its charger at home and his other devises weren’t doing much better. His grandfather had promised to get him a new charger when they were back in civilization. But for now, it was dead, and he was board.

“Hay Gwen are you done charging your devices? Mine are all dead or dying I need to recharge.” Ben shouted at his cousin.

“No, I told you that you should bring a book or something for situations just like these.” Gwen shouted back with an annoyed sigh.

“God no it’s summer vacation the only people that read books on summer vacation are dweebs like you.” He said before walking past her and to the door.

“Hey where do you think you’re going doofus?” Gwen asked as she followed him out of the R.V.

“Oh, hey sport where you off to.” Asked bens grandfather Max. As he set up logs in a fire pit to cook that night’s dinner.

“All my stuffs dead so I figured I’d go for a walk just plug up my stuff when yours is done Gwen” Ben said walking off.

“Ok but stay close to the R.V. park it will be getting dark soon.” His grandfather warned only to get a thumbs up from his grandson.

“Don’t worry grandpa I tagged him with my quirk when he walked past me.” Gwen said before she snapped her fingers creating a small blue spark.

(Gwendolen rose Tennyson. Quirk: black cat. She can give good or bad luck to anyone she’s touched in the past forty five minutes. Her quirk also gives her cat like characteristics. Like cat ear eyes and a tail. She also has good night vision and enhanced agility like a cat does.)

“Their now he’s got good luck he should be fine.” Gwen said before heading back into the R.V.

“Fine but I have a bad feeling about this.” Max muttered before lighting the fire with a spark.

(Maxwell Tennyson. Retired hero and plumber known as the Wrench quirk: Plasma manipulation. He can manipulate and create all kinds of plasma.) 

Three hours later Ben was well and truly lost and cursing his cousin. Believing she had tagged him with bad luck. When in reality she had given him extremely good luck. Meanwhile up in space the battle came to its end with one ship launching a pod just before exploding. The other ship though extremely damaged was still functional. 

The pod was programed to find the greatest plumber on earth Max Tennyson. However, do to damage the pod received in the launch and the lack of genetic diversity in humans. It couldn’t discern Max from his direct relatives. Meaning it had a one in six chance of finding the person it was looking for. Though be it luck or fate or a little cosmic intervention. The pod picked its target and thankfully it picked one with enough luck. That he would not be pasted when it crashed landed.

With that our second story has begun. when an alien device did what it did. As It stuck itself upon his wrist with secrets that it hid. Now he's got superpowers he's. Now an ordinary kid. He’s the transformation hero the omni-trickster.

Now on to our third and final hero. His story starts a bit more humbly then the others. Standing Infront of a small carp pond at Aldera Junior High. Was Izuku Midoriya a thirteen year old timid and shy boy. Who had been bullied for most of his life. For being quirkless and this day was no different. He was fishing his burnt notebook out of the pond. Because his main bully Katsuki Bakugo had blown it up and tossed it out of the window. After telling him to take a swan dive off the roof. Izuku looked over the notebook it wasn’t pretty, but it was more or less intact. After drying it off the best he could. He started to walk home his notebook in hand. Most would have just tossed the notebook but not Izuku. As he had written out in painstaking detail every fact and observation he could come up with. About heroes and villains, a like. Because he wanted more than anything was to be a hero. As he walked, he passed under an overpass and right into the path of a desperate villain. The villain was a large monsters man maid of sludge. The villain jumped out of the sewer grabbing Izuku. Planning to kill him and takeover his body to escape. However just as Izuku started to pass out from lack of oxygen the sewer lid exploded off. As the number one pro hero All Might burst onto the scene. In pursuit of the villain only to rescue Izuku in the process. However, after capturing the villain. He stuck around to make sure the boy he’d unintentionally rescued was ok. As he was waiting for the boy to wake up. He noticed a burned and tattered notebook on the ground. Most of the time he’d just consider it trash but with the kids open bag. He assumed it must belong to the kid. Though he had to wonder why the kid would be carrying something like this around. He looked the book over and was surprised when he got his answer. It was a hero fan boy notebook for sure. However, this kids book gave an extremely detailed brake down of everything. From a hero’s costume to skills quirks even their support items. What was more interesting was the kids own observations. If he hadn’t known any better. He would have sworn that the kid observations where summaries of the official files kept by the hero association. 

“Damn kid I can’t tell if I should be impressed or worried. Well ether way kid you got some talent or is that your quirk?” All Might wondered. As he pulled out a pin and signed his autograph on a blank page. As he did the boy finally started to stir. He closed the book and turned his attention back to the boy.

Who after a small freak out and explanation. All Might returned the book to the boy before having to run off or in this case jump off into the sky. Though to his shock and horror the boy had grabbed on to him. Thankfully he managed to land without killing the kid. Unknowingly losing the villain in the prosses.

“What were you thinking that wasn’t a very smart move kid. Now bang on the door and someone will let you in eventually. Now I have got to go.” All Might said getting ready to rush of when the kid called out.

“Weight not yet!!” Hearing the kids desperation All Might considered stopping but he was running out of time.

“Sorry but I don’t have the time for a Q&A right now.” All Might said heading for the edge assuming the kid had finally given up. Only to be shocked by what Izuku said next. “I just need to know is it possible to become a hero even if I don’t have a quirk.”

That stopped All Might in his tracks in shock but Izuku wasn’t done just yet. “Im just a normal kid without any powers. Could could I ever hope to help people and be someone like you!!”

This was what made him turn back. All Might’s mind was spinning. This kid was powerless and yet he seemed to genuinely want to help people. He wanted to say yes. If only to give the kid hope but he knew all too well. why he could not. 

“Without a quirk.” All Might started. before he cringed in pain steam starting to come off him.

The kid had kept talking but All Might hadn’t heard most of what the kid had said. Do to the fact he was trying to not change back. Though when he heard the kid scream in surprise. He knew it was pointless and stopped resisting.

“Hu how who what you deflated? No wait where did All Might go no wait you are an imposter?!?” Izuku said freaking out over the sudden deflation of his idle.

“I assure you young man. I am all migghgghggt.” All Might tried to say before coughing up a large amount of blood.

“What? No that’s not possible!” Izuku screamed in shock.

“Well put it simply. Look I’m kind of like those guys at the pool that walk around sucking in their gut. Pretending to be buff I’m kind of like that.” All Might said nonchalantly.

“No that that can’t be.” Izuku stammered stumbling back. While All Might just sighed and set down.

“Look I need to keep this a secret for a lot of reasons. So, don’t put this online or anything.” He said and then lifted up his shirt revealing a horrid scar.

“Pretty gross huh? I got this wound in a fight about four years back. It did a number on me. I lost most of my respiratory system and it damaged a few other vital organs. Before you ask no it can’t be fixed. Because of this I can only do hero work for about four maybe five hours a day.” All Might said self loathing in every word.

“Wait four years th that then you got it in your fight with toxic chainsaw!?!” Izuku shouted.

That outburst shocked and slightly impressed All Might. The kid was able to name off one of his toughest fight. With nothing more than a general timeframe.

“Wow kid you really do know your stuff. Though no I got this in a fight that was never made public. You want to know why? Because if people knew there would be a panic. I’m the symbol of peace. I’m the guy who is always smiling and reassuring people, but the truth is. I use my smile to hide my fear. Because pro heroes are constantly risking their life’s and some villains just can’t be beaten without powers. So I’m sorry to say this kid but no you can’t be a hero without powers.” All Might said with a sigh hating what he had said.

“I I see.” Izuku said voice quivering.

“Look kid if you really want to help people. Then why not consider being a cop or doctor or fire fighter. They may not get the fame hero’s do but they all do a lot of good for people.” All Might said. Getting up and walking over to the door and to his slight surprise found it unlocked.

“Look kid it’s good to have dreams. Just make sure it’s feasible.” All Might said. Before leaving the boy alone.

It took Izuku several minutes before he snapped out of his shock. He then started to walk home in a depressed daze. Only to be shocked out of it by an explosion. Izuku went to investigate it more out of habit than anything else. Meanwhile All Might was watching on in shock and self loathing. As he could only watch as the sludge villain he had defeated earlier. Had kidnaped another teenager as six heroes tried and failed to stop him. If that wasn’t bad enough the teen was panicking and firing off his quirk at random. Just as he thought things couldn’t get worse something truly shocking happen.

Izuku finally made his way to the front of the crowd. At the sight of his former friend turned bully scared expression. As he struggled against the villain something inside just snapped.

All Might watched in shock as the quirkless boy he had met earlier charged into the fight. dodging cops hero’s and the villains attacks a like. Finally, the kid throwed his backpack into the sludge villains’ eye. One of the few solid point on the villains body temporarily blinding and stunning the villain. He even managed to partially free the teen victim and was desperately trying to pull him out. All Might could hardly believe what he was seeing. In a few seconds a scrawny powerless kid. Had managed to do more than an entire group of pro heroes could in over ten minutes. Though it’s what the kid said next that truly impressed All Might. “I’m sorry I couldn’t just stand there and watch you die.”

Pain shot through the number one pro hero. As he forced his power to activate. He clenched his wound but despite all this a genuine smile crossed his face. As everything he had learned about the boy rushed around his head. His determination his insane dream and his desire to help people. All this leading him to one conclusion. ‘This kids crazy and just what I’m looking for.’

All Might charged in blocking a powerful strike meant for Izuku.

“I really am pathetic! I told you what it took to be a great hero but now I see I’m not living up to my own ideals! We pros are always risking our lives and that’s the true mark of a hero now! DETROIT SMASH!!!!!” All Might shouted. As he punched the sludge villain so hard. It whipped up a small tornado. In the silence that followed the sky darkened as it started to rain. As the force from his last attack having created what was essentially a miniature tropical storm like weathers system. Leaving All Might and the two boys spotlighted in the eye of the storm.

A short time later as Izuku walked home. All Might burst out of a nearby alley shouting. “Haha I am here!”

“Weight All Might what are you doing here?” Izuku shouted in shock. However as All Might went to answer he poofed into his skeletal form coughing up blood.

“I came to thank you and to discuss your question from earlier. You see after all you told me and having met you. Then to see you a timid quirkless boy charge in to save someone else. It inspired me to act.” All Might said wiping away some of the blood.

“I I really didn’t do that much. I just got in your way.” Izuku said dejectedly

“No young man you miss understand. For you see there are stories about every hero and how they became great. However, do you know what most of the greatest heroes stories have in common. Their body’s move before they have a chance to think. Seemingly moving on their own as they charge into danger instead of away from it.” As All Might said this tears started to form in Izukus eyes.

“And today that’s exactly what happened to you isn’t it? So I think this is a fitting start for your story as well. Because today you have proven that you too can become a hero and because of that. I deem you worthy to inherit my power.” All Might said ending his speech and noticing Izukus shocked expression.

Izuku was only able to stutter out a quiet. “What?”

“Ah yes well let me explain. People always guess my power is some variation of super strength or some kind of invulnerability. I’ve let them assume as much. As the symbol of peace needs to at least appear as a naturally born hero. When in reality my power is anything but. My power was passed on to me. Like a sacred torch and I now want to pass it on to you.” All Might said simply.

“Ok but how? I mean yeah theirs a lot of discussion about your quirk online, but you can’t just give someone a quirk. That goes against all we know about how quirks function and.” Izuku start to mutter his mind racing through the probabilities. Before All Might snapped him out of it.

“look kid you are over thinking this. Now you need to except this new truth. I can pass my power on to someone else and that’s just the first part of it. My quirks name is one for all. One person strengthens the power then passes it onto the next. Growing stronger with each new wielder.” 

Izuku listened in aww before looking down and saying. “But why would you give it to someone like me.”

All Might just sighed before saying. “look kid I’ve been looking for a successor for a while now but when I saw you running in to help. I knew I had finally found someone worthy of my power. Now I’m not going to force it on you or anything. It’s up to you but either way I’m in your corner now kid. Weather you except my power or not.”

Izuku looked up in shock then with determination in his eyes as he said. “I’ll do it!” 

Though he’d later learn it wouldn’t be that easy. He would have to spend the next twenty one month’s training. In order to ready his body to be able to hold and use one for all. However that’s a story for another time.

For now, however the story of the reliable hero Deku has begun. 

With that I think it’s time for our story to begin in honest.

It begins on the day of the U.A. entrance exam. As students from all over the country and in a handful of cases the world. Flocked to U.A. to try and get into one of the most prestigious hero schools.

Izuku Midoriya walked into the U.A.’s front gate. He was both nervous and excited. AS this is what he had been training for.

‘You have the number one hero in your corner and you just managed to get your new power under control. Well more or less you can do this.’ He thought trying to give himself a pep talk. Then he tripped. Only to start floating just before he would have faceplanted.

“Are you ok? Now don’t freak out. I stopped you falling with my quirk. Sorry I didn’t ask first but I figured you wouldn’t mind me catching you.” A rosy cheeked burnet girl said. As she helped him back to his feet.

“Oh yeah thank you.” Izuku stuttered out not used to talking to girls.

“Out of my way you damn nerd. Before I blast you into next week.” A loud angry blond named Katsuki Bakugo. Threatened as he approached the two.

“Hay what’s your problem.” Uraraka said in izuku defense.

“Nothing just making sure this worthless loser knows his damn place now move.” Bakugo stated casually. As if he was stating a fact that everyone should have known.

“And what if I don’t want to.” The burnet girl said balling her fist and glaring Bakugo down.

“Then I’ll make you move.” Bakugo said small explosions crackling in his palm.

Izuku was about to step in when a boy with blond hair streaked with silver in a long ponytail stepped in. He wore a private school uniform and carried a large briefcase. However, his most striking feature was his red leather cloak.

“Is everything ok hear?” The boy with the red cloak said. Pulling back his cloak to reveal of all things a sword.

As he did a brown haired boy with emerald green eyes. In a t-shirt jeans and green jacket on a hover bord zoomed by. Before he turned back stopping Infront of the group. He took a second to looked them over. Before turning to Bakugo and rolling up his sleeve. Revealing a bulky black and wight watch with a green hourglass faceplate and said. “Ok I know I’m running late but let’s not go and get our self’s kicked out. Before we even take the test now let’s break this up before I have to.”

The boy in the green jacket said. As he put his hand on the watch in a way that made Izuku wonder if it was some kind of support item or weapon.

“Daa just get out of my way!” Bakugo said pushing both Izuku and the brunet girl to the side and walking past.

“What the hell is his problem?” Both the boy with the red cloak and green jacket said at the same time. Before turning to each other in surprise.

“He’s complicated.” Izuku said with a sigh that got the attention of the others.

“Could you please elaborate?” The boy in the red cloak asked. 

“Simply put he came from a dysfunctional home. Has anger issues and everyone at school sucked up to him to the point he developed a superiority complex. However, I do believe he truly wants to be a hero. Even though he has issues.” Izuku said sadly.

“Damn I know a guy who was like that. It took the two of us nearly killing each other to snap him out of it. I take it the two of you used to be friends, right?” The kid in the green jacket asked. Only getting a nod from Izuku “Well that suck but who knows. Maybe if we can knock some since into him he will come around I mean.” Before he could finish a chime sounded indicating that the test was going to be starting soon.

The four perspective heroes turned in shock. Before bolting for the testing room. Not knowing how important this meeting was. As Ben Izuku and Anselm entered U.A. for the first time. Their stories the story of the three worthless heroes began in honest. 

A short time later a pro hero named present mic stood Infront of a large screen in a lecture hall. “Hay all you U.A. candidates. Thanks for tuning in now come on let me hear ya.” Mic shouted only to get complete silence in response. “Keeping it mellow hu all right then. let’s move onto what you will be facing in the practical exam. Like it said on your application. You kids will be participating in mock battles against pho villains. After I drop the mike hear. You will all head to one of U.A. urban battle zones. Ok now there are three types of foe villains. Each with their own point value and difficulty level.” As Mic said that a student with blue hair shot up from his seat arm up. 

Before loudly announcing. “Excuse me sir but I have a question?” 

Mic pointed finger guns at the blue haired boy before saying. “Hit me.” 

“On the printout you listed four pho villains not three. If this is an error on official materials its shameful. Furthermore, you with the messy hair your muttering is distracting. Same to you in the green coat stop fiddling with that watch the beeping is distracting and you in red why are you armed?” He said pointing out Izuku ben and Anselm in that order.

“All right all right calm down to answer your question. The fourth robot is worth zero points and is more of an obstacle to be avoided then anything. Now if that’s all let the test begin.” As Mic said that the staff started passing out the written portion of the test.

Two hours later Izuku got off the bus at testing ground B. While Ben did the same at testing ground E and Anselm at testing ground G. Meanwhile back at testing ground B Izuku noticed the brunet girl from earlier. He wanted to thank her again for helping him and for standing up for him. As he started to walk over to her when the same blue haired boy stopped him. “What are you doing? She is clearly trying to concentrate are you going to go distract her to?”

“What no I.” however before Izuku could finish present mic voice came over the P.A. system.

“Start huh you weren’t expecting a countdown where you. Heroes don’t get a heads up for a villain attack and neither do you.” As Mic finished his statement the startled students stampeded into testing ground B.

Green lightning radiated off Izuku as he shot off at superhuman speed.

(Izuku Midoriya. Quirk: None. Power: One For All. One For All is a stock piling power that has been passed down through eight generations. With Izuku being its ninth wielder. As the power is passed on it amplifies the current users strength and power. With the strength and power of the previous users. Notes: Do to the fact he needs to keep One For All a secret. He registered it under the false name superpower. Also do to the immense amount of power stored with in One For All. Izuku can only use a small amount around ten percent safely. Anything above thirteen percent risk doing extreme bodily harm.)

Meanwhile back at testing ground E. Ben ran into the testing ground as he slammed his hand down on the Omnitrix dial. Letting the watch pick a random transformation for him. He smiled when he transformed into a wight and black alien with yellow armor plating. He then rolled up into an armored ball before bowling into a pack of robots.

(Benjamin Kirby Tennyson. Quirk: None. Power: The Omnitrix. The Omnitrix gives Ben the ability to transform into one of the alien species. Stored with in as long as ben has access to the form. The watch has several other functions to be revealed later. Notes: The Omnitrix is the most powerful tool in the universe. Built to foster peace buy letting members of one race walk a mile in another’s shoes. At the same time. It acts as a data base and ark of all sentient life in the known universe. However, when a powerful warlord named Vilgax found out about the Omnitrix. He tried to steal it and turn it into a weapon. By mass producing it and making a shape shifting army. Do to this the Omnitrix creator Azmuth was forced to turn it over to the plumbers an intergalactic peace keeping force. Because of this Azmuth became disillusioned with the universe at large. That was tell the Omnitrix showed up on his doorstep self destruct active and vilgax not far behind. However the biggest shock came from the boy it was attached to. A boy who had given him hope that the Omnitrix could still be used to do some good.)

(Transformation name: Cannonbolt. Race: Arburian Pelarota. Abilities: Mild shock absorption nearly indestructible armor Cannonbolt can roll up into an armored ball capable of rolling at astounding speed.)

Meanwhile at testing ground G. A metallic chime rang out. As blue sparks spread from an alchemic circle on the hilt of Anselm sword. To its blade and then into a three pointer robot transmuting it so. Anselm could slice through the three pointer robot like a hot knife through butter.

(Anselm Elric. Quirk: None. Power: Alchemy. Alchemy allows the user to reshape matter and transmute matter from one state to another. Notes: Bo to alchemies requirements of a transmutation circle to function. Anselm uses both support items and stick on paper talismans with premade transmutation circles to get around this).

A short time later in a the test ground observation room. 

“Wow theirs a lot of promising candidates this year.” One of the U.A. staff said watching the examinees on a wall of monitors.

“Yes, but let’s see how they handle this?” The U.A. principal muttered to himself as he hit a big red button.

Meanwhile elsewhere an unknown entity watches the same feed on a scarred silver laptop. “Time to start the music.”

( https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8OkpRK2_gVs )

At the same time in each testing ground a titanic robot rose up out of the ground. As the zero pointer robots took to the field. The zero pointer was a massive green robot that towered above all the buildings.

Meanwhile back at Izuku point of view. Examinees tried to escape from the zero pointer. A few of the examinees where still trying to snag some points. While they tried to stay out of the way of the zero pointer. Izuku smashed a three pointer that was about to fire on another examinee. He was about to move onto his next target. When he heard a girl scream. As a building collapsed when the zero pointer bumped into it. After the dust cleared Izuku spotted the brown haired girl that helped him earlier. She was pinned under a piece of rubble. The zero pointer was heading right for her. Again, something in Izuku just snapped. The green electricity that surrounded him grew brighter and more violent. As he blasted past the fleeing examinees. Pain shooting through Izuku’s legs as he pushed One For All passed what he could safely use. His body strained not to brake under the immense power of One For All. He was now pushing One For All to about fifteen percent. However, fifteen percent wouldn’t be enough to stop something like zero pointer. Well at least not without a drawn out fight. That would cause a large amount of collateral damage. Izuku leaped onto a building aiming his pointer finger at the zero pointer. He charged one hundred percent of One For All into his finger and flicked. The Zero pointer was hit with a massive shockwave strong enough to push it back slightly. Though it was not enough to do more than slightly damage it.

“Damn it.” Izuku shouted as he looked down at his broken and bleeding finger. Before he clinched his fist and launched himself at the zero pointer. He charged one hundred percent of One For All in his arm. The discharge growing so intense that it disintegrated part of his shirt. revealing his arm and part of his chest. Izuku fist slammed into the robot’s head with enough force to knock it back. Its limbs rag dolling as its body shattered and its head was sent flying. Small explosions cascaded throughout the robot’s body before it erupted in a massive explosion. The shock wave from the explosion sending Izuku flying back. Izuku panicked as he tumbled through the air. His mind raced if he hit the ground from this height or at this speed. He would splatter on the pavement. He was about to fire off another smash to try and launch himself at a building. When he was smacked. Izuku was sent floating sideways as he noticed the brunet from earlier floating Infront of him. looking like she was about to be sick. Izuku pointed his good arm behind him before using another charged flick to launch himself. Giving him just enough momentum to grab the girl and make it to a nearby building. Before launching them both towards the ground.

Right before they landed the brunet put her fingers together and forced herself to say. “Release.”

Izuku felt gravity return right before he hit the ground. As soon as he set the girl down, she threw up.

At the same time back in testing ground E. Ben in a Frankenstein like transformation with two electrical pylons on his back. Ben reached out lightning arcing from his hand and pulled a two pointer in. Before grabbing it by the head and smashing it into the pavement.

(Transformation name: Frankenstrike. Race: Transylian. Abilities: Technokinesis Electromagnetism and Electrokinesis. Notes Frankenstein was inspired by the story of an early member of the plumbers. Who was trying to save the life of a wounded Transylian. By shocking him with lightning.)

Suddenly the ground shook. Frankenstrike magnetized himself to the ground. As he looked around trying to find the source spotting the zero pointer. Frankenstrike watched it for a few seconds before darting off. He had a bad feeling about this and if he had learned anything in all the time he had the watch. It was to trust his instincts.

Frankenstrike used his Electromagnetism to take flight. He was barely two streets away when he was proven right when he heard a girl scream. Bens hand shot to the Omnitrix symbol on his belt. 

there was then a massive green flash as a giant white and red alien appeared. The alien towered even over the zero pointer. The top of the robot’s head not even reaching the Omnitrix symbol on his chest. He crossed his arms and growled out. “Hay why don’t you pick on someone my size tiny.” 

(Transformation name: Way Big. Race: To'kustar. Abilities: Arm and head blades. Titanic speed strength and durability and to top it all off an insanely powerful Cosmic Ray. Notes: The pro hero Ultraman is believed to be a human To'kustar hybrid.) 

Way Big glared down at the zero pointer. It was about to grab a girl with short black hair and headphone jack earlobes. It stopped however when it spotted him. The zero pointer turned to him as it prioritized him as the bigger threat. Before rearing back and tried to punch him. Only to have Way Big casually grab its fist. Before ripping its arm off and tossing it aside. The robot looked down at its missing arm then looked back up at Way Big. The zero pointer let out an almost frightened beep. Before way big uppercut it so hard he sent it flying out of sight and probably out of the atmosphere. He then turned his attention to the girl. kneeling down to get a better look at her. “Hey are you ok?”

The shocked girl just nodded as a buzzer went off announcing the end of the test. Way Big turned back to Ben. Before helping the girl to her feet and leading her to the first aid station.

Meanwhile back in testing ground G. Anselm snapped his fingers. The ignition cloth of his left glove creating a small spark. At the same time the alchemical circle on the back of the glove sparked to life with a metallic chime. His alchemy fueling the tiny spark into a massive explosion obliterating a group of robots. The ground shook as the street Infront of him opened up and the zero pointer rose up out of the ground. The few examinees that where nearby at the time ran away but Anselm just gained a determined smile.

“Oh, finally a challenge!” Anselm said charging towards the zero pointer.

With another metallic chime the alchemical circle on the back of his left shoe sparked to life. creating a stone ramp. He almost made it to the top. However, the robot wasn’t going to just let him attack it. The robot raised its arm to smash the ramp but right before it could bring its arm down. Anselm switched his sword to his left hand. With another metallic chime the alchemical circle on his right hand created a massive gust of wind that sent Anselm flying. With three more blast of wind Anselm managed a more or less controlled crash landing on the roof of a building. He groaned getting up. “Damn it I still need to work on my landings.”

He walked to the edge of the building. “Damn not a lot to work with up hear. hmm it’s a bit humid so let’s see.” As he said that the alchemical circle on his left shoe sparked to life. Causing ice to shoot out from the edge of the building forming a makeshift slide

“Huh worked better than I had hoped.” Anselm jumped onto the slide. He was barely able to make it onto the robots arm before it smashed the slide along with the building it was attached to.

Anselm ran across its arm jumping and lodging his sword between two plates in the robot’s armor. Clinging on to his sword for dear life.

“It’s too big to transmute out right. So, I’m going to have to go for its weak points.” Anselm said another metallic chime rang out.

Small bolts of blue lightning spread out from the sword arcing over the body of the robot. Just before the robot could grab Anselm its arm started to spasm. Then with a massive snap the arm detached from the robot crashing to the ground. The robots body started to rattle and shake before it seemed to seize. The robot started to bend back before its remaining arm hit the ground. Small explosions blew out the robot’s eyes. Before its head broke off clattering to the ground as nothing more than parts and scrap metal. Anselm grit his teeth under the strain of keeping up a transmutation of this size. However, he wasn’t done yet. After all he had to get himself down somehow. What was left of the robot’s torso continued to bend back as metal plates and parts fell off. Before the robot’s spine finally snapped torso falling to the ground Anselm riding out the fall on the robot’s chest. Once it finally stopped Anselm was left sweating and exhausted still clinging to his sword to keep himself up right. As a buzzer went off ending the test Anselm just smiled and said to himself. “Well now that’s what I call a challenge.”

Back in the testing grounds observation room the U.A. faculty where slightly freaking out. “What the hell was that. Usually it’s rare to see even one zero pointer go down. for three to be taken out that’s just insane.” One of the teachers said his shock getting the better of him. As the once quiet room broke out into shocked discussion. The principal smirk mischievously as he looked at the three boy’s files.

Wrecker omake: Sometime later on the wreckers corner stage. Wrecker hit the pause button on the touch screen of his desk. Pausing the video on the holoscreens. He and his two guests had been watching the recordings of the entrance exam on.

“So, what do you think?” Wrecker asked his guest.

“Well the idea is at least not boring but I don’t really care ether way. However, I’ll preform my role as needed.” His first guest said flippantly as it got up to leave. This being for lack of a better word was known simply as The Truth.

The Truth mirrored the form or shape of whoever it was talking with. However it didn’t copy details other than its mouth. Meaning hit was nothing more than a pure white figure. In the vague shape of the person it was interacting with. The Truth held out his hand and a black stone gate materialized. Opening to reveal a white void before The Truth walked in. the gate closed and vanishing behind him.

“Well he seems pleasant.” the second guest said as he clicked open his pocket watch. Wrecker second guest was a man in an orange and black outfit wearing a lab coat. simply known as professor paradox.

“Yeah but we need him as part of the story.” Wrecker sighed.

“I know Iv already warned you how risky it is to link so many worlds like this. However, I must reiterate you risk your own realms as well by doing this.” Paradox said clearly disapproving.

“I know and have taken steps to account for the risk. Now I’m not hearing a yes or no from you which is it?” Wrecker asked as he leaned back in his chair.

“Fine ill help but I do so in protest.” Professor paradox said before disappearing in a flash.

wrecker just sighed before turning to the camera. “Well that’s done. Now before I go, I want to give a quick shout out to csgt. For helping me out with this and listening to all my ideas and giving feedback. Next up a miner warning my version of Izuku and Ben and a few other characters in this will not be 100% based off their cannon counterparts. My version of these character will be heavily influenced by versions of the characters from other fanfictions. As these will be my ideal version of the character. Hopefully it will not to the point they more seem like oc’s. Now as to why I gave Izuku an extra year to train along with full cowling. Is simply because I plan to have villains like Vilgax and oc homunculus showing up in this. So Izuku will be needing the power boost to keep up. Lastly the need for Anselm. Well I couldn't come up with a good way to fit Edward in to the mha world. Beyond that any feedback would be greatly appreciated and as always the Q&A rules apply. Now I’d like to thank you all for taking the time to read my story. Tell next time this is wrecker signing off.”


End file.
